Destino
by BurningAlive
Summary: Cuando dos amantes se encuentran por primera vez muchos lo llaman "amor a primera vista", pero existe una palabra que puede explicarlo todo. Destino. Re-uploaded


**Disclaimer: Todos, todos los personajes son de S Meyer. La idea es mia y demandare a quien diga lo contrario (?)****  
><strong>

**"Destino"**

_by_ **Y**our** P**erfec**t D**ream

"El _destino baraja las cartas_, _nosotros las jugamos_."

** Iósif Stalin.**

* * *

><p>Él era Jasper Whitlock, el mayor más joven de todo Texas y eso sin que su verdadera edad saliera a la luz. Tres años menor de lo que aparentaba pero era lo suficientemente alto para que las personas creyeran la mentira.<p>

Ascendió rápidamente en el ejército gracias a lo que su padre llamaba carisma, pero por alguna razón la soledad lo embargaba. Tenía todo lo que deseaba y aun así se sentía vacío. Nadie comprendía esa sensación, todos decían que debía estar feliz por sus logros pero por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía, y cuando lo hacía era una felicidad efímera producto del momento.

Esa mañana le ordenaron evacuar a todas las mujeres y niños del poblado. Llevaba horas indicando a las personas por donde debían ir, no era seguro que nadie se encontrara en esa área. Cuando creyó que todos estaban fuera del pueblo, dos niños se acercaron hablándole de una chica. Se precipitó a buscarla, era demasiado peligroso que estuviera sola.

La noche cayó y aun no la encontraba, por un momento pensó que había escapado por sí misma. Ya solo quedaba un edificio por revisar en aquel pueblo, el viejo salón de baile. Entró ahí con la esperanza de encontrarla y lo hizo, pero se quedo anonado al ver su delicada figura bailando. Era como si la música fuera hecha para ella, dejando que su cuerpo girara conforme las suaves notas inundaban el salón. Sus pies apenas parecían tocar el suelo y la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, la hacía parecer una ninfa que había escapado del bosque. Era una visión sin duda Por un momento analizó la idea de haber muerto y que ese fuera su cielo, porque ningún mortal sería digno de presenciar aquella danza.

El como buen caballero sureño hizo un sonido para hacer notar su presencia, y ella, en un delicado giro se giró con la gracia de una muñeca de porcelana. Alice se sonrojó al ver a un oficial, que además era sumamente apuesto. Ella le sonrió y se acercó a él. Jasper se quitó el sombrero para después presentarse con sus perfectos e intachables modales.

—Mayor Jasper Whitlock, a sus servicios, señorita.

Sus palabras fueron un reflejo porque estaba perdido en sus ojos, esos hechizantes ojos negros que prácticamente robaron su alma, por primera vez no se sintió solo. Ella volvió a sonreír ante la atención del militar en ella.

—Alice Brandon.

El sonido de su voz era música, una perfecta soprano. Ella hizo una reverencia propia del siglo XVIII y el sonrió. Si, Jasper Whitlock sonrió, y no fue una sonrisa forzada como las que acostumbraba pareciera imposible, ella causaba una reacción en él, y el simple hecho de saber su nombre valía más que todos sus logros en el ejército. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Acababa de conocerla, pero la chica lo hechizó.

Nunca nadie comprendería la naturaleza del amor, en ocasiones las cosas toman su curso natural y nada puede evitarlo. El encuentro de dos amantes perdidos era algo incomprensible. Las miles de sensaciones que flotaban en el ambiente, aunque fuera la primera vez que se vieran eran prácticamente palpables. Era ridículo creer tener sentimientos por alguien cuando apenas lo conocías de unos segundos.

Se miraron por lo que parecieron horas, ella le ofreció su mano sin razón aparente y el la tomó. Esperanza. Por primera vez no pensó en las vidas que había arrebatado ni en las pesadillas que inundaban sus sueños, solo en aquel contacto. Alice cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos después de unos minutos. Jasper no podía apartar la vista de su rostro, era encantadora.

—Debes irte—volvió a hablar. Jasper no comprendió lo que ella decía hasta después de unos segundos, ¿pretendía que la dejara ahí? Tropas enemigas se acercaban.

—Si no te vas ahora tu destino será el mismo que el mío— la chica volvió a insistir sin dejar escapar aquella idea.

Alice Brandon era un sinónimo de demente, nadie creía lo que le sucedía. Todos la juzgaban loca pero ella tenía un secreto, podía ver tu futuro con solo tocarte, algo verdaderamente escalofriante para muchos pero ella aprendió a vivir con eso. El ballet la salvó de ir a un manicomio, de no haber sido una buena bailarina estaría ahora encerrada entre cuatro paredes blancas. Alice nunca aprovechó su don para lastimar a otros y no iba a comenzar con él. Sabía qué pasaría con Jasper si no se alejaba y también sabía que ella no podía irse a su lado, no iba a jugar contra el destino.

—No la dejare aquí señori…—fue frenado por un dedo en sus labios.

—Llámame Alice, por favor.

El asintió, no iba a dejarla ahí. Se sorprendió al escuchar disparos, ya estaban ahí. Era una tropa completa y el solo era uno. Puso varias sillas en la puerta impidiendo a esta abrirse y tomó la mano de Alice buscando una salida pero esta no se movió.

—Es el destino, Jasper.

No, él no la dejaría, no importaba cualquier cosa que ella creyera, no iba a dejarla. Sabía lo que pasaría si esos cerdos la encontraban sola y no le permitiría vivir algo así, sentía la necesidad de protegerla incluso a costa de su propia vida.

—Escóndete.

Al ver su rostro desesperado, Alice no dudo en obedecer como una niña pequeña siguiendo los consejos de su hermano mayor, encontró el mejor escondite que pudo en la esquina del salón justo detrás de un sillón. Ella se lo advirtió, debió salir cuando pudo, ahora debería verlo morir y el la vería morir a ella. Las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a cuatro hombres. Jasper intentó defenderse disparándole al primero, pero no tuvo oportunidad contra los otros tres al mismo tiempo. Lo tiraron al suelo y Alice cubrió sus ojos asustada, solo podía escuchar al cuerpo de ese valiente soldado que intentó salvarla, ser tratado como una pila de basura. Los minutos parecían eternos, y cada gemido de dolor que le sacaban a Jasper encogía su corazón. Alice cerraba los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran, estaba ahí por ella, sacrificándose sin conocerla siquiera. Después de todas las humillaciones ellos se fueron, lo habían golpeado hasta casi matarlo; apenas los bastardos cerraron la puerta, ella salió de su escondite. Lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, ya no podía deterlas, al verlo así era demasiado. Lejos de todo el dolor, Jasper estaba feliz, los malditos estuvieron tan ocupados golpeándolo que ni siquiera notaron a Alice. Ella lloraba sobre él pero no debía hacerlo, no quería verla triste.

—Lo vez Alice, el destino cambia.

Ella continuaba llorando pero forzó una sonrisa para él, era el hombre que la había salvado, su ángel guardián guiándola a través de la oscuridad, su general. Jasper jaló las placas de su pecho hasta romper la cadena, utilizando la poca fuerza que le quedaba, y se las entregó; en ellas se leía claramente su nombre, así nunca lo olvidaría. Apenas podían respirar y no dejaba de sangrar por el costado; los malditos lo apuñalaron un par de veces. Estaba amaneciendo, sus soldados llegarían pronto a buscarlo y aunque ella le daba esperanza sabía que las cosas no estarían bien, sus lesiones eran demasiado graves.

-Gracias, Jazz-Jazz.

El sonrió ante el apodo.

Tres días después, nadie creía que el Mayor Jasper Whitlock fuera quien estaba dentro del ataúd. Muchos lloraban, su madre estaba devastada, los demás militares le rendían honores; alguien llamaba la atención. Nadie la conocía, era una chica pequeña de cabello corto, con un juego de placas militares colgando de su cuello.


End file.
